kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Coat of arms
The Kingdom's coat of arms is the distinctive emblem displayed on the pause menu as a escutcheon and on the town center past the village tents tier as a banner. Its colors (''tinctures'') also appear on banners and shields around the Kingdom. It's a cosmetic feature, with no impact on gameplay mechanics. Every new Monarch is randomly assigned a fresh coat of arms. New Lands & Two Crowns – For a custom coat of arms, players may use the blazon syntax or one of the available generators. – Coat of arms are randomly generated at the beginning of a new Kingdom and there is no way to customize it. See history note. Blazon In heraldic terminology, blazon is the formal description of a coat of arms. In the game's settings, the player can set a custom coat of arms for the Kingdom by typing the blazon with the proper syntax in the text box and selecting " ". That syntax is: Tincture, Ordinary Tincture, Charge Tincture (Commas and brackets are included here for clarity and should be removed.) *''Ordinary:'' the geometric patterns in the background. *''Charge:'' the animal or shape in the center. *''Tincture:'' the color or metal of the prior feature. **The first tincture is the primary color for the Kingdom, and it appears on the King's cape, on the Queen's dress and on banners. **The second tincture modifies the ordinary, and it appears on banners and shields. **The third tincture modifies the charge. For example, }} produces a navy-colored coat of arms with a white saltire and a red lion (image on top). There is a multitude of possible combinations for a Kingdom's coat of arms. Tinctures The table below displays all available colors that can be used on the background, the ordinary and the charge of the coat of arms. Due to a bug, charges cannot have a tincture with a name that starts with another tincture name. For example, the game reads both "orange" and "orchid" as "or", as shown in their images. The colors falling into this are: Aquamarine, BlueViolet, Goldenrod, GreenYellow, LavenderBlush, Orange, OrangeRed, Orchid, and YellowGreen. They can, though, be perfectly used on the background and on the ordinaries. Ordinaries The articles (i.e. a/an) on the following are required — discluding the last six, repeated-pattern ordinaries (lozengy, chequy, bendy, bendy sinister, chevronny, and five annulets.) A blazon must have exactly one ordinary, so if the player wants a solid background, he or she can choose any ordinary and make it the same colour as the background. – The Shogun version of the ordinaries look quite different. They don't show charges although they have to be defined to work properly. Charges – Please note, that the shogun versions don't show any charges although they have to be defined in order to work properly. Generators Kingdom: Two Crowns has an embed coat of arms generator that can be accessed by clicking on the heraldic shield on the pause menu. For the previous games of the series, players may explore the instructions of this article and set a blazon themselves, or use one of the generators made by the community. * a desktop version made by Tobe Continued * an online version made by Cl00e9ment Achievement decorations – There are four common and one special achievement that grant unique decorations to the blazon. These decorations only appear on the pause menu's escutcheon, not changing any banner in the Kingdom's structures. These achievements with their rewarded decorations are listed bellow: All decorations are removed if the player starts a new game from the map, except for the skulls and the crown — these can only be removed after deleting the save files and starting a brand new save game. Classic and Two Crowns – The pause menu's escutcheon also has decorations that are based on the Monarch's success. They appear to persist across different Monarchs, but their connections to achievements are less visible. Bugs History and generate the same type of ordinary. }} }} | footer}} Heraldic terminology :Escutcheon: The shield itself. ::Field: The background of the shield, usually composed of one or more tinctures (see colours & metals below) ::Charges: Any emblem occupying the escutcheon, be it a geometric pattern (ordinaries) or a depiction of some beast. In French blazon, ordinaries are called pièces and other charges are meubles. ::Ordinaries: Geometric patterns emblazoned upon the escutcheon. :Helm: The helm above the shield, facing dexter. :Supporters: Figures to the left and right of the shield, usually depicted as holding it up. :Mantling: Drapes above the helmet and to the sides of the shield. :Colours: Gules (red), azure (blue), sable (black), vert (green), and purpure (purple). :Metals: Or (gold) and argent (silver). :Chief and Base: Refer to the shield's up & down, respectively. :Dexter and Sinister: Refer to the shield's right & left, respectively. ::A bend pointing dexter originates from dexter chief to sinister base. Ordinaries are assumed pointing dexter unless otherwise specified. Gallery Please note that the following blazons may also appear in any colours. Red Dragon.PNG|A red blazon with a white cross and a black dragon charge. Orange Fox.PNG|An orange/black chequy blazon with a blue eagle charge. Dark-Yellow Hydra.PNG|An olive/white party-per-cross blazon with a blue hydra charge. Yellow Lion.PNG|A yellow/black bendy sinister blazon with a white bear charge. Turquoise Lion.PNG|A teal/black bendy sinister blazon with a gold bear charge. Olive Salamander.PNG|An olive blazon with five black annulets and a white lizard charge. Purple Owl.PNG|An indigo/white chevronny blazon with a black owl charge. Green Snake.PNG|A green/black chevronny blazon with a white snake charge. Pink Squirel.PNG|A pink blazon with a white cross and a teal squirrel charge. References Aka: armorial bearing, blazonry, crest, emblem, escutcheon, heraldic device, heraldry, or insignia. , a guide by ''Bow Vagrant's. 18 August 2016. [https://www.youtube.com/user/MrCrumps2 Crumps], [https://www.youtube.com/user/jacksepticeye "An Eye" (Jack Septic Eye)], [https://www.youtube.com/user/Gronkh Gronkh], [https://www.youtube.com/user/Monki5225 Jack Pattillo], [https://www.youtube.com/user/Kiwioni Kiwo], [https://www.youtube.com/user/YogscastSips Sips] and [https://www.youtube.com/user/xisumavoid Xisuma] are youtubers who have played either Kingdom Classic or New Lands. Islands can be repeated for this achievement. — Candles reappeared in a brand new save game after doing islands 1, 2, 1 again, 2 again and 3, i.e.: five islands in a row, without losing or restarting. Tested in v1.2.8 by Sapador. Dev said "Turns out we remove this feature", 22 Nov 2016, on a [https://steamcommunity.com/app/368230/discussions/1/343787283767631218/#c208684375432724626 Steam forum]; and "Does that option never appear, even past level 2?", one year later, on . [http://www.heraldicexpress.co.uk/heraldry-a-guide-to-your-coat-of-arms Heraldry - a guide to your Coat of Arms]. Ancestors of Dover Ltd. Category:Technical